True Love
by Pinky5200
Summary: Despite this being mainly a Sasukesaku story, it has all sorts of others; Oh these rich kids, they make so much troubles just hanging out together. What would it be like when one of them is in a arranged marriage with someone they haven't even ever met before? How will things go down, in between all the heat that occurs in these characters...How does he tell her he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the other story, it's not that I got tired of writing it, but I just got a little dissapointed in it and I've already edited it twice so much, and well got tired of it...**

**So sorry if I spelled some things wrong but I was typing this thing at around 3 am...so please exuse me...**

**Read and Review please!**

**And I do NOT own Naruto...cuz if I did...Sasuke would be all over Sakura o.e...and Naruto wouldn't be THAT childish...**

* * *

**True Love**

**Prologue**

"Shika..." Her voice trailed off, wanting for the one she called out to continue her sentence. Though to her dismay, it never came...**  
**

Instead he continued to look away from her, avoiding her gaze. He let her crouch down on the wet ground, as she held onto her shirt, eyes still looking at him in disbelief.

Silence took over between them, and only the clatter of the pouring rain could be heard. He lead her out there, to her garden, after the conversation at her dinner table with her parents had gone somehow bad. Her parents, specifically her father, disapproved of him. This night was supposed to be wonderful, because to him, Ino Yamanaka was wonderful, that's why he loved her. But after repeatedly hearing how much her father had disliked him, he had just had enough. Now, the rain has poured down, and the girl that he had loved so much is crying her heart out right in front of him.

Finally, he decided to speak, to break the silence between them.

"Ino..." It was all he can say, anything more would only break her or his heart, or their's both.

She wiped her tears, and looked up at the man she never imagined would break her heart. "Why...?" Her voice came out in a cold and quivery tone, yet her poise even while sitting, was still strong.

He couldn't speak, or more like he wouldn't speak. He doesn't trust himself to tell her the right, comforting words she needs right now. He lowered himself to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away, and looked at him with such cold eyes filled with unimaginable hatred. And looking into those eyes, Shikamaru felt weak, hurt, and pathetic. Weak that he looked into her crying eyes filled with so much hatred towards **him** Hurt that he hurt her, that the pain in his chest stings more than any kind of wound. And pathetic that he's not man enough to keep loving her and stay with her.

"Ino, please..." He wanted to cry as well, but wouldn't that ruin his pride? No, he'll cry...the rain wouldn't let it show, so he'll cry in front of her, with a fake smile on his face.

And that's what he did, he put on a fake smile, as he felt his own tears trickle down his face. He put his hand back on her shoulder, and she didn't resist anymore. Instead, she leaped off to him, crying even more than she had earlier. She felt his strong arms wrap around her as she cried into his chest.

He brought them both up, caressing her shoulders gently, and holding unto her tightly.

"Why?" She asked again. Her voice filled with even more sorrow, quivered, and rang through his ears, and it made him feel weak again. This time though, she also fell, Shikamaru was the only reason she remained standing. He supported her weight with his arms, and he cradled her gently.

Once again, silence surrounded them. And he dug his face into her shoulder, just to rest. Finally, he whispered gently into her ear, "Please, Ino...forgive me...tell me that afterwards, we'll still be friends."

She opened her teary eyes in surprise. His voice, his tone...it wasn't his usual one. It wasn't his lazy nor authoritive tone...he was pleading. She could hear the quiver in his voice, and she felt his warm tears on her neck.

When she hadn't replied for quite a long time, he embraced her tighter and cried more, though he tried to hide it. "Please!" He pleaded, louder than a conversational tone, yet softer and quieter than a shout.

She felt her heart ache even more, but arguing with him, would only lead nowhere but a losing battle. So she decided to let him go...

"Shikamaru..." Her voice was stronger, and more confident, softer than earlier, and more sincere. She gently wrapped her arms around him. "It's a promise, I want to still be close to you even if only as friends..."

And for the last time, he brought his head up, and looked at her teary eyes. Slowly, and gently, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, and left her...

* * *

He walked towards a bench with a familiar figure sat on it, ignoring all the looks that people gave him once he came to the park.

"So Candy, what are your plans for senior year?" He asked the girl with the cotton candy locks, as he sat down next to her.

People always gave her weird nicknames just because of her pink hair, and she got used to it since they were strangers, but for a friend to start on her too—it was unbearably annoying. So instead of replying to her pale friend, she ignored him and continued to look away.

Receiving no sort of reply his friend, he figured that she was irritated at him, and tried to talk to her once more. "Oi, Ugly. Can you here me?"

BAM!

He caressed his left arm carefully, and he felt his eyes twitch. He looked up to see her looking very pissed and glaring at him. She looked like she was just about to explode in yells and curses, so he smiled and cut her off right before she could say anything.

"Gosh Sakura, I was only kidding." He paused, watching Sakura's reaction, she looked quite pleased.

Sakura Haruno, the eighteen year old heiress of the Haruno clan. She's a senior going to the famous Konoha Prep., along with her friends. It was the school for the rich, the intelligent, and the ones with greater promise. Sakura was an honor student like most of the ones that go to Konoha Prep. She's also quite famous with the guys, but doesn't really notice—or rather ignores them all. For a girl, she had what Kakashi-sensei called, 'inhuman strength'.

"We both know you're not even close to being sweet like candy." He continued to smile, though it was fake, it always looked natural and creepy—naturally creepy...

Sakura punched him again. Slightly harder this time, making him fall off the bench. "Shut up will you, Sai!"

Some girls glanced their way, taking notice of their arguing.

Sai quickly got up from the ground and took a seat at a different bench that was opposite to Sakura's.

Sai, another eighteen year old teen that goes to Konoha Prep, though he is not heir to anything he's rich and very gifted in art. He is also very popular with the girl population at their high school, yet he gives them all the cold shoulder with the exception of his female friends. He tends to look rough but is a very calm person. He is highly favored by Yamato-Sensei, his art teacher.

"_Sigh_...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you _too _hard." Sakura apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, _Forehead_, I'm sure that's just how short tempered you really are." He continued to smile at her while caressing his arm.

Instead of feeling calm and relieved, Sakura felt more annoyed that he decided to insult her even more.

_"Why is it that when we decided to hang out, I get to to be stuck here waiting for the others with Sai.." _She sighed at the thought and closed her eyes momentarily, relaxing herself.

A voice then broke through both of their thoughts and made a chill run down their spines. "Had another quarrel?"

Without a moment to think who the voice belonged to, Sai spoke up. "It's not like you to be _this_ late, Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke's reply, taking a seat down an empty bench next to the one Sai occupied, while clinging red head sat with him. Sakura watched all this happen quietly.

Sasuke Uchiha, the 'Uchiha Prodigy', the soon to be heir at eighteen years old. He also goes to Konoha Prep just like all their friends did. Just like Sakura he's an honor student as well. He was recently offered to go to Otogakure Prep that was very much like Konoha Prep for the outstanding ratings and because both schools offers to college students as well. In other words, both schools are a mix of a high school and a university.

And the red head clinging to him, is Karin Uzumaki. Another eighteen year old that used to go to Otogakure Prep that switched to Konoha Prep. As her name reveals, she is part of the Uzumaki clan, one of what you'd call a smaller branch from the main branch. Despite her wearing glasses, she has excellent sight and is on top of her social science class.

"Yo, that's PDA, you know? You two should stop, its embarrassing to be seen with people like you..." He scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the irritation that crept on his face, after following his two friends.

Karin quickly withdrew herself and threw pebbles at Suigetsu. "Shut up will ya! You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun is **mine**!"

Suigetsu Hozuki, an eighteen year old that also goes to Konoha Prep, he's one of those average students who doesn't major in anything but just goes to such a high school. He's also one of Sasuke's close friends and unlike Karin, he befriended all of Sasuke's 'other' friends.

"Tsk. Shut up, Karin...on second thought, why are you even here?"

"Because, Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun is here!"

Suigetsu and Karin kept at it while Sasuke continued to ignore and tune them both out. Sakura on the other hand, put on headphones and listened to her music instead of the arguing two. Sai, not having anything else to do began to pace the area he and his friends occupied, and well _Karin. _

For about twenty minutes, they all continued to do what they have been doing, until Sasuke decided to stand up.

_Honk! Honk! _

Naruto pulled up his shining orange car in front of his friends. "Hey guys! So sorry I'm la—Hey, why is Karin here?"

Naruto Uzumaki, eighteen year old heir of the Uzumaki clan. Unlike his friends, Naruto doesn't major in anything, nor does he have any honor classes. Like Sasuke and Sai, Naruto is popular with the female population of their high school. But other than that, the only thing left to describe him is that he's got immeasureable determination and perseverance.

Karin then threw a small rock at his cousin, almost hitting his female passenger, but luckily for her, Hinata ducked and didn't get hit. "Because! **Sasuke-kun is here!"**

Naruto grew red when Hinata almost got hit, and began yelling at his cousin. "Dammit, Karin! Be careful where you're throwing that damn rock! If that hit Hinata, I wou—"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun...I'm fine..." The shy girl blurted, stopping Naruto from raging.

He sighed and surrendered. "Alright, if you say so, Hina-chan..."

Hinata Hyuuga, an eighteen year old Konoha Prep student, one of the candidates of the Hyuuga heir/ heiress. She's competing against her cousin Neji Hyuuga. But unlike Neji, she was a part of the main branch, and her father was the current head of their clan. She considers herself the luckiest girl because she's finally dating her childhood crush, who also had a _long_ time crush on her as well, Naruto.

Neji Hyuuga, the other candidate as the Hyuuga heir. He is also a student at Konoha Prep, and majors in music like his cousin, Hinata, and the president of his own fight club. He is also all kinds of cool, and another one of those who grabs the attention of the female population of their school.

After Naruto and Karin's argument, the others then climbed into their own cars and followed Naruto to their 'gathering venue'. It was a pretty short ride, but their convo was pretty long since each one of them climbed into their own cars. And unfortunately for Sasuke, Karin had to ride with him since she stalked him to the park on foot...while he was in a car...Sakura, Sai, and Suigetsu though, rode in their own cars.

When they finally got to their destination, they found the others already there. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba were already chatting it up and were having fun. The small park they reserved was very nice and was quite far away from civilians.

Temari, the twenty two year old college student at Konoha Prep. Also the eldest sibling of Kankuro and Gaara. She became part of their little group after befriending Sakura, and finding out one of her brothers has a little crush on someone in the same group.

Kankuro, the middle sibling twenty one year old college student also at Konoha Prep. He grew very fond of Naruto and was invited to hang out with him and his friends, and since then, they became good friends. Kankuro also gets some attention from the female population of their school, although, he rejects all of them because he continues his long range relationship with his girlfriend from another country.

Gaara, an eighteen year old Konoha Prep honor student. He is also the heir of his clan from Suna, even though he is the youngest. Ever since meeting a few people from the small group, he relatively became very fond of it and began to hang around there as much as possible, for reasons of his own, and others...

Kiba Inuzuka, another eighteen year old Konoha Prep 'average' student. He is considered to be the school's playboy. He has been friends with everyone in their group ever since childhood, and was always hitting on a girl on the spot, no matter who it was—except his friends though, there were always some sort of eyes watching them and glared at him all the time after he'd hit on them. He also brings along his bestfriend, Akamaru, his big white dog.

Shino Aburame, the eighteen year old son of the president of the Aburame Research Industries. His father was forced to take on an apprentice after he repeatedly rejected him being the heir. His father respected his wishes and left him be.

Ten Ten, another eighteen year old average student of Konoha Prep. She participates in Neji Hyuuga's Fight Club, and majored in her elective. Her best friends are Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. They've known each other even before meeting the others.

Last of all, there was eighteen year old Rock Lee. He was another 'average' Konoha Prep student, but also participated in Neji Hyuuga's Fight Club. Despite his first name being 'Rock', he is always called bu his last name, Lee. He also majors in his elective classes, and has had the biggest crush on Sakura that they all have known...

* * *

**So I know this must've sucked, but I'm hoping that the next chapter would be better!**

**Anywho~  
**

**Temari: What the hell are you doing?! Hurry up and finish will ya? Sheesh..."**

**Me: Gosh, I'm just closing up...**

**Temari: Well hurry it up! I'm tired!**

**Me: Ok, ok, ok...Well you heard her folks! Gotta go, until the next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**?: Tch...How troublesome...**

**Me: Just do it, please!**

**?: No.**

**Me: _Ino!_**

**Ino: Yes?**

**Me: Make him do it please!**

**Ino: Come on Shika, be nice to her, she _is_ writing the stories...**

**Shikamaru: *inaudible mutters* Fine fine...**

**Me: Yay!**

**Shikamaru: This lazy person beside me has really nothing to say...**

**Me: The irony...but—**

**Ino: Alright, alright, SHE DOES NOT OWN US, THOUGH IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! NOW READ AND REVIEW GUYS, AND I'LL SEE YA LATER!**

* * *

**Sakura's Feelings**

"Sakura, can I talk to you in private?" He asked, looking his onyx eyes away from her emerald ones.

She smiled at him brightly, and nodded. "Sure." She excused herself from Temari and Ino and followed after him.

Little did they both know that cautious eyes watched their forms fleeing the others at the party.

Stopping at his tracks, he looked at the pinkette, and ran a hand through his dark locks, sighing.

She, in return, smiled and casually asked, "What's up?"

Her voice sounded sweet and innocent, like always. This made him smile. But he needed to get something off his chest. The thought took down his smile and replaced it with an insecure frown.

Not hearing any replies, she put a hand on his shoulder, and asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

He didn't reply, but he slightly shook his head. Mustering all the courage he had, he began to speak. "Sakura..."

She smiled, finally hearing him speak. "Yes?"

"I have be—"

BAM!

He fell unconscious to the floor not knowing what had happened, and he stayed like that for a few minutes.

Realizing what had happened, Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and she panicked.

"**Sai**!" She yelped, yelling even louder to get the other's attention.

Soon everyone came and gathered, some of the guys including Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Kankuro, carried Sai back to their area. Sasuke smirked at the sight of the pale man being carried away, leaving a very shocked Sakura behind. After bringing Sai back to their area and handling the small commotion, Naruto ran up to Sasuke standing beside him under the shade of a tree, quite far from where they had all gathered.

"Teme! You bastard!" The blonde yelled, while running up to his bored-looking friend.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and stared at Naruto for a little while before asking, "What the hell are you talking about, Dobe?"

Calming himself down, Naruto began to speak. "I know what you did, Teme!"

Sasuke sat himself down, preparing himself from the accusations his friend was about to make. "Entertain me."

"You saw Sai talk and pull Sakura-chan to a private place and knew that he was about to ask her out, so you threw a rock at his head before he could actually ask her!"

Shock. That was all Sasuke could feel right now. But as soon as he snapped out of it, he smirked at his friend. "Hn. You're not as stupid as you look, Dobe."

Naruto looked a little offended by that, but decided to shrug it off. "Look, Teme, I've known that you had like, this HUGE crush on Sakura–"

To cut off Naruto, Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Shut up, Dobe!"

Carefully, Naruto removed his friend's hand off his face, and sighed. "Look, you're going to lose your chance to **just **tell her how you feel. What makes you think you'll ever get the chance to actually go out with her if you stay like that?"

For once, Sasuke couldn't think of anything else. Naruto was right, he was wasting his time playing big brother for Sakura, that he couldn't even tell her how he really feels.

"...I know she's like your little sister, but even **I **could sense the chemistry between you two."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and sat down under the tree's shade and watched his friend walk off.

"Just remember, Teme!" The blonde grinned at last.

Sasuke thought about all that he had don before in the past, and wondered if Sakura had even the slightest idea of what he felt about her. He pondered on the very thought of telling her, or just friend-zoning her. He wasn't even sure about how she felt about him.

Suddenly, a small hand gently landed on his shoulder, stopping his train of thoughts.

"You looked troubled so I came over." She said sitting beside him.

He didn't answer her, but only took a short glance at her.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! Would you at least pretend to appreciate the fact that I came to comfort you?" She poked him teasingly.

"Hn. Sakura, thanks." Was all he said, and then returned to what he was doing—staring off into space.

"You're really off your game today huh, Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at him sweetly.

Silence fell in between them, until Sakura decided to break it. "Thanks, by the way..."

Sasuke turned to look at her curiously.

In return, Sakura looked at him mockingly. "About what you did earlier! When you threw that rock to knock Sai out!"

"You're throwing random accusations." He confidently said, going back to his previous position and closing his eyes.

"_Right..._'Cause a rock just happened to be flying by from the direction from where you stood and watch us, then hit Sai's head..."

Sasuke looked alarmed for a second, shocked that she saw him. Instead of making excuses like he never does, he only smirked. "I underestimated you."

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "If you're apologizing, just say so." She laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in return.

Suddenly, Sakura's mood changed to a very panicky, nervous, mood.

Silence. She didn't say anything, and so did the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke...?" She began.

"Hn?"

She fidgeted with the brim of her skirt. Looking down, away from his gaze, she continued. "You see..." The pinkette paused, looking for the right words...

"...my parents..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sakura..." He began in an irritated tone. "Are you going to tell me or not?!"

"O-of course I am!"

"Then go on."

"...be patient, will you? Sheesh..."

"..."

"..."

"**Sakura!**"

"Okay, okay..."

Sasuke grunted, being even more annoyed by the pinkette.

"...Sasuke...my parents...they—"

He arched a brow, full of curiousity now.

"—I'm engaged..." She finished.

Although he didn't express it, he was shocked. Someone proposed to _his _Sakura?!

Seeing as her friend wouldn't say something, she continued, trying to explain. "I-it's an arranged marriage, I don't know who the man is yet, or what he's like..."

"Hn. Why are you telling me this?" He replied, acting as though he didn't care one bit, but inside he was panicking, raging mad.

The pinkette felt a pang of pain through her chest, she gasped at the sudden pain. She really thought Sasuke would do something, only now, she knows she thought wrong.

She nodded in disappointment. "I-I guess you're right, I'm so stupid—telling you something that doesn't even have anything to do with you..." She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere around them.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Looking so calm and cocky outside, but inside feeling like a total ass and a wreck. How could he say such a hurtful thing to Sakura? Now she believes that he doesn't care about her.

She stood up and got ready to leave, but said one more thing to him. "Thanks...for listening..." And she left him and went back.

He watched her leaving figure, with a blank mind.

"..."

_Silence._

"..."

"Damn, Teme!" Naruto's voice pierced through his ears. "What did you do to make Sakura-chan so upset?" He sat beside his best friend.

He really must be **off his game. **He hadn't even notice the Dobe walk up to him...

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed himself. "Hn. I didn't say much you Dobe."

"Wha—" Naruto began, only to be cut off.

"She said she's getting married. An arranged marriage."

"What'd you say to her?"

"I asked her why she was telling me that."

BAM!

"Are you denser than me?! I—"

"No one could be denser than you Naruto. You're the densest one could be."

"Oi, Teme! At least I've got a girlfriend—"

"And it still surprises all of us until today."

"Dammit, shut up will ya!?"

"You're the one who keeps on talking."

"ARGHH! JUST LET ME TALK FROM NOW."

Sasuke thought for a second. He loved annoying the Dobe as much as possible, but he wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"..."

"Alright, so tell me everything from the top."

A vein noticeably popped out of Sasuke's forehead, and he irritatebly smacked the blonde's head. "IDIOT! YOU JUST SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK!"

Caressing his head, he spoke up. "Sheesh! Just tell me will ya!?"

The young Uchiha calmed himself down, and began to talk. "She thanked me for what I did earlier, to Sai."

"SHE KNOWS!?"

"Hn."

"WOW! SAKURA-CHAN IS SMARTER THAN WE THOUGHT, EH TEME?!"

"..."

"Anyways, what else!?"

"She told me she was getting married."

"...Your reaction?!"

"'Hn. Why are you telling me this?'"

"What the hell!? YOU REALLY ARE A COLD, EMOTIONLESS ROCK, AREN'T YOU TEME?!"

"..."

SMACK!

"Dammit, that hurt!"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Glare. "..."

Suddenly the blonde's eyes lit up. "You're one hell of a cock block aren't you, Teme?" He asked innocently, as if what he said shouldn't be taken offensively, nor should anyone be mad over it.

"..."

"I mean, first, you kept her away from me when we were little, after finding out that I had a huge crush on her..."

"Hn."

"Then, you had a glaring, or, staring contest with Gaara after he became friendlier with her, not too long ago..."

"...Hn..."

"After that, you secretly beat Lee up to a pulp, after he confessed his feelings for Sakura..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"And now Sai...when he was **just **about to ask her out—YOU** ARE** A COCK BLOCKER TEME!"

"I did her favors."

"NANI!? HOW SO?!"

"You being you, a dobe and an idiot. Gaara, because he hardly knew her. Lee, because he creeps me out..."

"...aren't you forgetting someone!?"

"Tch. I don't have to explain everything to you."

"Actually you do, Cock-blocker."

Sasuke glared at his blonde friend. He **would **tell him what was wrong with Sai, only that he couldn't say that anything **was **wrong with him.

"See! I kne—"

"Sai, because she's getting married."

"..."

"..."

"...How about you, Teme? Why have you stopped **yourself **from asking her out? Or confessing to her? Or breaking that brother-sister wall in between you?"

"..."

"Come on! Don't you see the glint in her eyes when you enter the room!? Or how upset she becomes when you leave?!"

"..."

"Don't tell me that she doesn't make you smile, because she does! Every time you see her, your atmosphere changes to something, _so unlike _you!"

"..." Has he been **that **readable!? Like an open book!?

"And...she loves you...she told me so herself..."

Sasuke froze, he looked as if he stopped breathing. She loved him? Impossible...

"A few days ago...she told me about the engagement, about everything. Then she told me how much she disliked the idea, and her reasons why." He paused and chuckled, putting his arms behind his head, as to use as a pillow. "She gave me a whole hell lot of reasons, but she told me you're the biggest reason why...she told me how much she loves you, how much she wished that you'd love her too..."

"..."

"God, Sasuke, don't you know how hurt she must feel...?"

"I know."

"Turning down the guys that **you **disliked for **her.** Then receiving such a cold reply from the man she truly loves? I can't even bear to imagine my Hinata in that position, how could you?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You better tell her how you feel about her soon, because the wedding's in less than three weeks." At that, the blonde left.

Three damned weeks!? Why the hell is it so short notice!?  
But Naruto was right...he has to tell her, knowing that she feels the same. But he just doesn't know how to begin...

* * *

**Ino: Alright, now that that's done, we hope that you guys would review—**

**Sakura: Hey Ino-pig, what are you doing?**

**Ino: I'm doing the closing, Forehead.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...you're making this longer than it should be.**

**Naruto: I agree, isn't this supposed to be short?**

**Ino: Well yeah, but you guys are making it long!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Just finish already.**

**Ino: Nooooooo, really Captain Obvious? Sheesh...**

**Sakura: Go on Ino, you were supposed to be don—**

**?: Yo.**

**Ino & Naruto: Kakashi?! What are _you_ doing here?!**

**Kakashi: Well I—**

**Sakura: You haven't even been introduced to the story yet!**

**Kakashi:...Awkward...**

**Sasuke: Hn. Why are you here?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Kakashi: Because I'm—**

**Sakura: Oops! That's all the time we have for now, tune in for the next chapter, read and review!**

**Ino: Hey! That was my line!**

**Sakura: Too bad you took too long.**

**Me: Sheesh...This might be the last time I let you ALL do this...**

**Sasuke: Tch.**

**Shikamaru: What a drag...This is why women are troublesome...**

**Ino: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LAZY—**

**Me: Well see ya guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**?: Hn. Naruto...Go on and say it so I could leave...**

**Naruto: Be a little more cheerful will you Gaara?**

**Gaara:...**

**Naruto: I won't say it, unless you 'jolly' up...**

**Gaara: Do you hear yourself?**

**Naruto:...**

**?: *Sigh* You're making this too long, Dickless...**

**Naruto: Go away Sai!**

**Sai: Just hurry already.**

**Gaara: I'm leaving...**

**Naruto: Okay, Okay, Okay! Pinky52000 does NOT own us!**

* * *

**Three Weeks Before the Wedding**

**Sakura's Point of View**

RINNNGGG!

My phone continued to ring, but I was in an important conversation. "Oh, excuse me—"

"No, please, I've got to get going anyways, I'll see you later, Sak." And ever so, he left for work, but he kissed me on my cheek before he did.

I looked at Ino, she was the first one who ever met him, and she looked er, what's the right word? Shocked? Stunned? I'm not sure, but she was staring at his retreating figure.

"Hey, Ino-pig, are you—"

"_Damn! _What a hottie! How'd you manage to catch someone like him, Forehead?" And there we go, she's back to her normal self, no longer leaving herself agape.

"I told you, I barely know the man, it's an arranged marriage..."

She simply nodded, pausing as if to think. "He looks a few years good, older than you though..."

"Yeah, he is, about five or six years older. No biggie, though."

She blinked twice, asking for confirmation, and I simply nodded. "**Wowwww! **He doesn't look 24 or 25 though, more like a 23 year old, don't you agree, Forehead?"

"Whatever, but don't tell anyone yet."

"I know, I know, sheesh, calm down will ya? I won't tell anyone! But I gotta hand it to ya, Sakura, I feel so trusted that you let **me **meet your fiance!"

Sheesh this girl, I only let her because she was bugging me so much about it, I didn't even tell her anything yet.

I simply nodded. "Who told you about it anyways?"

Silence.

"Ino?" I began, my voice sounding quite threatning.

"Okay, okay, well you know..." She paused, smiling at me sheepishly. "Sasori senpai told me."

"That...that idiot...does he really want to **not **see tomorrow?!"

"Neh, Sakura, don't call your big brother an idiot...he's hot you know?"

I made a puking face. "Gross Ino! I don't wanna hear that about my brother!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, he is!"

"Yuck!"

We looked at each other and began laughing. We were always like this, Ino would say something completely weird and out of the blue, then we'd both laugh it off, then some other random things. But it was always fun.

"Say, Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"What do you know about him? You know, your fiance..."

My mind went completely blank, I never thought I'd be asked such a question. "Well...let's see..."

She was serious about the question, she wanted to know more about him.

"He's the current heir to his clan, and since his father has retired, he's also the new president of their company, so he's always busy."

She didn't say anything, but her mouth formed an 'Oh'. For a moment, we fell silent, me thinking more about what I knew about him, and Ino—well, probably busy thinking about Sai, but I'm not sure—continued to stare at me.

"Why do you have to marry him again?" For once, she was the first to break our silence.

"Something about combining our companies together—"

"And because your father thinks you're old enough to get married, hahaha!"

Argh! I can feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Sasori also told you about that?!"

"Hahaha, of course!" Ino has one of the most hilarious and contagious laughs, so I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Say, Forehead, it's getting rather late, I should get going."

I nodded, it was getting late, I guess I should go home too. "Me too! I'll see you tomorrow, Pig!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Neh, Sakura-chan! When are you going to introduce me to your fiance?!" The blonde asked, jumping up and down from his seat.

The pinkette hastily clasped her hand over his mouth, although she was too late. "Dammit, Naruto!"

Everyone was staring at them, and in less than a second, everyone has gathered in Naruto's living room. And silence fell over them, even Gaara seemed interested in what they were talking about.

"**What?!**" Temari yelled, breaking the silence.

"You're getting married, Sakura-chan?" It was Hinata who asked this time.

"A-ano...y-you see..." The pinkette stuttered, obviously lost for words, then instantly glared at Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly.

Ino instantly jumped in between Sakura and the girls. "Yep! She is, in about three weeks or so, right Forehead?"

Sakura sweatdropped at her 'supposed hero'. "Ino...you're not supposed to tell anyone—"

"So when did you plan on telling us Sakura? I mean marriage is a big and special part of a girl's life. You're supposed to tell your friends about it!" Ten Ten began.

The pinkette sighed. "Look, I barely even know the guy, that's why I wasn't planning on telling you guys until like, a week before the wedding..." She paused. "But some idiots just happened to tell you guys before I did..." She glared at Naruto and Ino.

"Eeeekkk! I can't wait to meet him Sakura! Is he hot? How old is he?" Temari instantly drowned the pinkette in questions, and she received death glares from Gaara and Sasuke. They clearly looked irritated at the situation.

"Temari, I think we should let Sakura-chan tell us when she's ready..." Hinata defended.

"No, I think she should tell us now." Everyone's eyes locked on Sasuke. Did he really just say that?!

Gaara nodded, staring at Sakura. "I agree, what's he like?" There! Another one! Everyone turned to look at Gaara as if they've heard a dog talk—well in Gaara's case, since he barely talked, **him **talk.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru cut in. "Let the girls talk about it, why do you two want to be troubled with this anyways?"

Sasuke and Gaara tensed. Though Sasuke replied for both of them. "I'd only like to know about this guy, what type he's like."

Sai nodded and entered the conversation. "True, to be honest I'm quite curious myself. What if this guy would only hurt Ugly?"

Silence coated them again.

Kankuro eyed his little brother suspiciously, thinking. _"Does he like Sakura? Or is he just being a good friend?" _

Feeling Kankuro stare him down, Gaara turned to him, and raised an eyebrow to him. Surprisingly for him, he saw Kankuro smirk at him, as if he read him like an open book. Then he turned back to the others like his older brother had, and listened intently, no longer joining the conversation.

Kiba snorted, breaking that moment of silence. "What're ya guys thinking and looking so gloomy about? Sakura's getting married! Aren't you people excited?! 'Cause I know I am, I'm going to be best man, neh Sakura?"

The pinkette simply giggled and patted Akamaru's head, who was sitting beside Kiba. "I'm not even sure how things will go, sorry Kiba."

"Is this man someone we've met? Like an old friend of ours Sakura-chan?" Shino asked, stepping into the conversation.

Ino shook her head, answering for Sakura. "No, but he is H-O-T, _hot! _Right Forehead?"

Sakura stopped herself from imagining herself strangling her blonde friend. "W-well, I don't know what to say..."

Temari shrieked. "OMG Sakura! You are so lucky!"

Hinata covered her ears in defense. "A-ano Temari-chan! You're hurting my ears..."

"Sorry Hinata! I'm just so excited for Sakura!"

"You're more excited for the bride than the bride is herself, Temari." Ten Ten chirped in.

"Why are you guys making so much fuzz over this?" Choji asked, munching on his chips.

Neji, who has been silent the whole time comforting Lee, nodded. "It's marriage their talking about, which means it involves love, and you know how girls go crazy when it comes to that subject."

"Wahhhhhh!" Lee cried. "Sakura-chan! Marry **me **instead!"

**BAMM!**

"Shut up!" The Uchiha yelled, after smacking Lee behind his head, and stormed out of the building.

He left everyone confused, and just staring at his leaving figure. Hinata has ran to Naruto's side, frantic of what would happen next. Shikamaru, walking next to his best friend.

Temari looked at Shikamaru curiously, but stayed quiet.

Sakura stood up from her seat and followed Sasuke outside.

* * *

**Outside: Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke?" Her voice quivery and scared. "Are you alright?"

She saw him sitting on one of the chairs out in her backyard, he looked gloomier than ever. And she slowly approached him.

"Are you excited, Sakura?" He asked, taking the girl off guard.

She flinched. She doesn't know how to answer him. "I don't know..."

"Does, talking to him make you happy?" He asked, still not moving to face her.

"I'm not sure, I guess he does, he's a funny man for sure..."

What were all these questions Sasuke was throwing at her? It didn't seem like the kind he'd actually ask.

"Hn. I see."

Silence.

Sakura sat down beside him, waiting for him to continue.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside...**

"Damn that Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"N-naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata looked up at him.

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, but he's just so oblivious to Sakura-chan's feelings..."

"True that..." Ino chimed in.

Silence fell through them again, although all you could really hear is Lee's constant crying and whining.

"A-ano..." Hinata began.

Everyone looked at the flushed Hyuuga, with questioning looks.

"Has anyone even met Sakura-chan's fiance?" She finished.

Mumbles filled the room, questions and doubts about Sakura's so called fiance were heard. Some of them were still doubtful that their pinkette friend was currently engaged, and to be married in less than a month.

"Actually..." The room fell silent as Ino perked up. "I've met him. He's actually a cool, funny guy, you should meet him..."

Sai stared at Ino for a moment, and so did everyone else. The blonde noticed this and she flushed immediately.

"When did you meet him?" Curiosity got to Sai, they were all almost always together, so how come the so called fiance only met Ino?

"And how come only you met him?" Temari added.

"Hmmn...Let's see...It was four days ago, he usually comes here to Sakura's before or after we meet up, so..." She paused. "And Sasori senpai told me all about it too! And then me, Forehead, and her fiance hang out—"

"Hold it," Ten Ten interrupted. "So you mean in a few more minutes he'd be coming over?"

Everyone seemed anxious, excluding Gaara and Neji though. Just then, the door bell rang, and Ino jumped up from her seat in excitement and ran to the front door to greet the caller, soon the other girls followed.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Outside**

The silence in between them was forlonged, neither of them spoke. They only sat there, in each other's company and enjoyed the silence together. But it annoyed Sakura to no end, she knew Sasuke had more questions, and she was the one who grew more anxious to know them by the minute.

"Sakura..." Sasuke sighed. "If this guy..._hurts _you—"

Sakura began to laugh. "Thanks Sasuke, but I don't think he's even capable of such, I mean, I don't know him that much, but somehow I feel safe around him. He makes me laugh, and we have things in common, he's quite the gentleman you know?" She grinned.

"Hn." The young Uchiha grunted. "I'll beat the crap out of him if he hurts you."

The pinkette tried to hide her giggles, but couldn't sustain it so she burst out laughing hysterically at Sasuke's words. He was serious but it just couldn't stop her from laughing, she has never heard the young Uchiha say such things.

"Look, Sasuke, I appreciate the message, but is it really necessary to say it in such a way?"

"What way?"

"In a weird-serious way, accompanied by you blushing." She smiled.

He smirked at her, still trying to fuse her giggles. "You know..." He began.

Immediately, Sakura stopped herself, she knew that tone. "Sasuke, don't—"

Too late, Sasuke began to tickle her and he smirked at her happy, laughing reaction.

"S-sasuke! Stop it! Hahaha...I—"

"What's that Sakura?"

"I, hahaha! I-I can't—BREATH! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Normal**

The girls ran to the door, and opened it immediately with warm welcomes ready. The boys soon followed in pursuit.

"Hello!" The girls yelled, as they opened the door. They gasped at what they saw, the boys had just arrived at the scene and eyed the man carefully before speaking.

In front of the door was a young man, between the ages of 20-25, he was in a complete gray suit, accompanied by a red neck tie. The young man had a medium build, his height was quite exceptional because he was almost just the same height as the other men in the room, but a tad taller. His eyes seemed calm, but its colors were of a fiery one, it was a dim color of scarlet, and his hair was red.

"Sasori!" An irritated voice called from behind everyone else.

Immediately, the calm look from the callers eyes turned into an alarmed one. "Sakura! My loving, and forgiving little sister! H—"

"Save it!" She yelled, walking towards her older brother. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Sasori scanned the scene before him and remembered the disappointed looks some of them had when they realized it was him..."I told your best friend everything." He sheepishly smiled, then walked off to his room, passing through everyone else.

Sakura decided to let the situation be, she sat down and sighed, and everyone followed her action.

No one spoke, and not a single thing made a noise. They stayed like that for awhile, just sitting around, relaxing and enjoying everyone's company and comfort.

About fifteen minutes passed, and they were still like this. Then they heard footsteps coming from the front door, in which they thought was Sakura's parents. The pinkette stood up from her chair ready to greet her parents.

"Sakura?" It wasn't either of her parents' voice, it was manlier and somewhat stronger.

Ino smiled and jumped up from her seat once again and ran to the caller, while Sakura stood there frozen, it was the first time he and her friends were going to meet, she's not sure how things would turn out.

"Eeekkk!" They heard Ino screech. Everyone was now standing from their seats, waiting for the man who entered the manor to come.

"Ino, how nice it is to see you again, is Sakura here?" The man asked.

"Yes! Come, she's in the living room!" The blonde practically yelled. Everyone could hear her drag the man to the living room.

When they finally reached the living room, they saw everyone waiting for them, watching them, and staring at them—well Temari kinda drooled over him.

"Sakura..." The man smiled. He was about 5 inches taller than everyone there and he had a slightly bigger build than all of the men there. He was dressed in a black suit, the first four buttons of his polo unbuttoned, his skin white, and dark onyx eyes smiling graciously at the pinkette.

Sakura indistinctly approached the man and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. Everyone watched them—more specifically Sasuke watched them.

Naruto faked a cough to grab Sakura and her partner's attention. "Care to introduce us, Sakura-chan?" He grinned.

"Ahh...er...I—"

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya!" Naruto began enthustiastically. "This is Hinata, my girlfriend." Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"That over there, with the pineapple shaped hair-do is Shikamaru, the over-the-top genius. That's his bestfriend over there, Temari, the one who was drooling over you earlier—Ouch!"

Shikamaru had invisibly approached Naruto and gave him a smack behind his head. "Troublesome..." He muttered, and walked away.

"The really pale, creepy looking guy in all black over there is Sai. He's seriously amazing with art!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Dickless." Sai smiled at him, but he didn't seem to mind as he continued.

"The guy with the red hair over there is Gaara, a really serious and sometimes 'deep' guy—"

Ino decided to cut him off. "Over there is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, do you see their similarities?" She smiled.

"This girl here is Ten Ten, the genius on weapons and self defense and stuff like that." The blonde pointed, and the man seemed to be entertained, he smiled at everyone that was introduced.

"The guy in the green clad suit and bowl shaped hair cut is Lee, _serious crush on your girlfriend by the way._" She whispered the last part. The man sustained his giggles and listened.

"That guy over there, with the weird tattoos on his face, is Gaara's older brother and Temari's younger brother, hehehe, Kankuro."

The man simply nodded.

"The guy with the shades is Shino, and the guy beside him is Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. The er—guy with the bag of chips in hand is Choji." She smiled.

"Now who else..." She asked herself.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh! T—"

Sakura cut her off. "That's Sasuke, he's like my big brother, so loving, caring, and _over_-protective." She giggled. "But other than that, he's a really serious fella'."

"Hn."

The man smiled at Sasuke, knowing that he won't return it.

* * *

**Sasori: ...What am I doing again?**

**Shino: ...**

**Choji: Do the *munch* closing!**

**Sasori: I have no idea how to do such a silly thing...**

**Ten Ten: Hey, uh, guys? What are you doing?**

**Choji: We—**

**?: Supposed to be doing the closing.**

**Ten Ten: Neji?**

**Neji: You should just do it, they would take too long...**

**Ten Ten: Alright, r—**

**?: Yo!**

**Shino:...**

**Me: What the...there's far too many of you guys here...**

**Akamaru: Arff! Arff!**

**Kiba: Whoa boy, let's go...**

**Me: *Sweatdrops***

**Sasuke: Just finish already!**

**Sakura: Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Have a little fun!**

**?: Have I been ignored? *Feels ignored***

**Me: Can you do it instead?**

**?: Fine...Read and Review...**

**Me: ...That...was...just sad...**

**Ino: Yeah, it's supposed to be happy and up beaty~**

**Shikamaru: What a drag...Hurry up if you're going to do it Ino...**

**?: No one has recognized me yet...**

**Ino: Read and Review Guys! And wait for the new chapter :)**

***Everyone leaves***

**?: I-I'm Kakashi...-.-"**

**Me: Let's go!**

**Kakashi: Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiba: Yoooooooo, what's up?**

**Choji: I think your drunk. *munch***

**Kiba: Nu-uh! Whoa there!**

**Akamaru: Arff! Arff!**

**Kiba: Awwww, hey there boy! **

**Ten Ten: ...**

**Choji: ...**

**Ten Ten: What's wrong with Kiba?**

**Choji: Drunk..**

**Lee: HELLO MY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS, HOW AR—**

**Ten Ten: Argh! Be quiet will ya!**

**Lee: Alright, my beautiful friend!**

**Ten Ten: *Sigh***

**Sai: Pinky-san does not own Naruto. *Creepy Smile***

**Choji: ...That...that was my line...**

**Sai: Too bad Fatso—**

**Choji: What did you call me?!**

**Me: *Sigh* Well...See ya guys later...**

* * *

**Fiance**

"Aa." Sasuke nodded. "And you are?"

Sakura stared at the young Uchiha blankly. Nevertheless, the man in Sakura's arms answered. "Oh, of course, I apologize—"

Sasuke grunted lowly, interrupting the young gentleman. Everyone now stared at him in confusion. Ten Ten, being on those..."girl days" of the month, was completely annoyed. "Dammit, Uchiha! Shut up will you?!" She yelled.

Now, everyone looked at her, disturbed. Ino motioned and mouthed to them. "On her period..." Everyone nodded in understanding, then turned their heads towards the pinkette's partner, looking at him to continue.

He cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. "Erm, I was saying, my name is Kakashi Hatake. It is very nice to meet you all."

Temari sighed dreamily, as Kakashi flashed them a smile. "Ohhh~"

"I am the current CEO of the Hatake Corporations, due to my father's retirement. I—"

"Hn. How old are you?" Sasuke scoffed, once again taking everyone's attention.

Gaara nodded and sat himself down. "How old are you?"

"Ah, I'm 24 years old." He smiled. Everyone was bewildered excluding Sasuke and Gaara of course. They simply nodded.

"Hot and young..." Temari mumbled.

Ino heard her young friend and stared at her for a moment. "Sakura's so lucky right?" She whispered teasingly.

Kakashi leaned in on Sakura's face and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "What would you like to do today?"

She seemed hesitant to answer, but nonetheless, she did. She whispered back to him, returning the kiss on his cheek. She saw tints of pink on his cheeks, and she blushed harder. "Actually, I'd like to spend time with my friends..."

"Oh," He smiled. "Then I'll just get on my wa—"

"No," She giggled, cutting him off. "I want to spent time with my friends **and **with you, we've got a couple weeks before the wedding, we should spend a lot of time together, getting to know each other." She grinned.

He couldn't help but smile at her smile, and he kissed her cheek again. "Of course, Sweetheart." He winked.

Sakura blushed at her nickname and playfully hit her fiance. "D-don't say that..." She grumbled, playing with the hem of her yellow sun dress.

Sasuke glared at the man, not knowing that there was a certain someone watching him closely. "Get a room..." He mumbled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and silenced down. They heard what he said, and now they were all curious. Sakura, especially was curious, rose an eyebrow towards him. Kakashi on the other hand, stared at him blankly. He soon felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, then looked away.

Kiba snickered, and whispered under his breath. "Sasuke's jealous, eh? I guess Naruto was serious, he's in love Sakura."

Neji picked up a book and drowned himself in it, making himself oblivious to everything happening around him. He sat next to Ten Ten, closer than he should. From across the room, someone glared at his action, and quietly left, not noticing a person watching him.

Hinata watched the two flirt quietly, and eyed her curious boyfriend. "N-naruto-kun? Would you like t-to leave now? We c-could hang o-out at your p-place again..." She blushed. Every time she and Naruto were at his place, they would be doing something more than hanging out...

"Neh, Hina-chan," He mused teasingly. "I know what your thinking, but is it okay if we stay a little bit longer?" He winked at her, taking her in his arms again.

Again, the poor girl was drowning in her blushing madness. "O-of course Naruto-kun!"

On another side of the room, Shikamaru watched Ino carefully, leisuring himself in her smiles, giggles, and laughs. But something was off with it though, like always, she was beautiful, but there was a tint of a different emotion in her eyes, he couldn't really decipher it though, even if he was such a genius.

Kakashi continued to converse and tell stories to Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten, Sakura, Kankuro, and Choji. He was having a great time talking and spending time with Sakura's friends, but most importantly, Sakura herself. But he couldn't help but notice the few quick glances she took around the room, when she saw the blonde boy, Naruto, leave the room, following Shikamaru and Gaara.

Sasuke calmed himself down, seeing that Kakashi was only sitting next to her now, no longer having an arm wrapped around her waist or shoulders, or _her. _The silver haired man seemed to be drowned in questions the others had for him. Even Shino had questions, and he found himself relaxed and thinking deeply...

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I can't believe he did that! He glared and left the room quietly—too quietly. He must have a thing for Ten Ten...Heh, seems like there's some sort of competition here...love triangle perhaps? Pfft, I don't care much, unless Hinata's involved...

"N-naruto-kun? Would you like t-to leave now? We c-could hang o-out at your p-place again..." She blushed. I know that look in her eyes, and I know what she means by 'hang out'. It never seems that way when were at my place though, we end up doing something more than hanging out...

"Neh, Hina-chan," I teased. "I know what your thinking, but is it okay if we stay a little bit longer?" I winked at her, taking her in my arms again. I love her _so _much. I can't believe I was so dense, making her wait for three years before I asked her out...dammit...

She blushed madly. "O-of course Naruto-kun!"

I inwardly smirked to myself, and excused myself from Hina-chan. I followed Gaara outside, he seemed a little down.

"Neh, Gaara? What're ya doing out here?" I snickered, before sitting down next to him.

He nodded at me, acknowledging my presence. "Naruto-san."

Seriously, he and Sai have got to call me 'Naruto-san'...it's getting quite annoying.

"You know..." I began. "You should tell her before he does..."

He looked startled. "What are you talking about?"

I laughed lightly at his expression, he kinda failed at trying to hide his displeased face. Ha! The guy really does have emotions. "You know what I'm talking about...He hasn't told her either yet, and maybe you could beat him to that."

He nodded. "Hn. I know he has feelings for her too, even though he's hiding it."

"Yeah..." I put my hands behind my head and relaxed. "He has trouble expressing his feelings, but he does little by little."

"Hn."

We talked about a couple of things, a guy to guy talk.

"So, when are you planning to tell her?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a while. "There's already two men in her life..."

I was shocked by his answer, I knew that there was one, but two? Whoa..."Two men? Who's the other one?"

"Lee. He obviously likes her too."

Oh! I see. I laughed hysterically. "There's no way Lee likes her that way, but I'm sure Neji does, but yeah, like I said, he has trouble expressing it."

He nodded. "I guess so, but its still Neji. They've been bestfriends since they were little, and I doubt she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him."

Ahh, so that was the problem, he's feeling insecure...which is odd, specially for Gaara.

* * *

**Normal POV: Inside**

Ino left the group and stalked towards the kitchen. She saw Shikamaru leave the room quietly, and looked upset about something. She was curious about what was wrong, and she couldn't let a friend be alone at a time when they needed someone, especially if it were Shikamaru...

"Oh!" She yelped, she was so entranced in her thoughts, she didn't even notice someone standing in front of her, until she bumped right into him. "Shika..." She stopped, she saw such a worrisome look in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, and held the blonde by her shoulders. "Ino..." He sighed deeply before speaking again. Something began to trickle down his face. He was trying to look for words, the right ones to the right girl.

She, on the other hand, felt like a mess inside, he was touching her again. The very first physical contact they had ever since their messy brake up. "Shika..." Her voice was shakey, something that left her when she tried to be strong when they broke up. But she didn't mind, she was actually kind of thankful it was like this right now. She couldn't imagine how much she'd miss him over the past weeks.

"Look, Ino, I-I...I'm not sure what to say..." He laughed nervously. He missed her so much as well. "We broke up...after three long years of dating...and I won't deny it, it was the best three years of my life..." He brought his hands down, and carefully wrapped his arms around her, seeing if she was going to deny him again. To his surprise she didn't.

She began to cry softly in his arms, taking advantage of the leisure that was given to her to feel his warmth again. She found herself talking when he paused for a moment. "...I missed you, Shika-kun...a **lot.**" She let her tears flow down easily from her eyes, and weeped in his chest, wrapping her own arms around him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you too, Ino..." There was this tone in his voice...a tone she hasn't heard ever since they broke up. "It felt so quiet whenever I wasn't around you..." He felt himself smile when he heard her soft giggles. He felt happy that he was able to hold her again. "I felt afraid of rejection...from your parents...that's why I did what I did..." He paused.

She was shocked when she heard that last part. She pushed herself with her arms on his chest, looking at him face to face. His hands slid down to her waist, and they looked each other in the eye. "Why?" She asked, strongly now.

He didn't answer answer her. But he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and found himself blushing. He saw her blushing as well. "First, you have to tell me, that you take me back." He began, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

She blushed even more, and she looked away, though Shikamaru's hand found its way up to her chin, and he turned her head towards him, and he smiled sweetly. "Ino?"

Her eyes softened, and she buried herself in his chest again. She sighed lightly, and answered easily. "...Of course I will...I love you so much..."

He nodded at her reply, and gently pushed her off his chest, looking her directly in the eyes. He leaned in to give her a sweet, chaste, longing, and hungry kiss, before he continued. "At that dinner party at your house...I was planning to ask your father for a permission and his blessing..."

She looked at him oddly confused and asked. "Permission? Blessing? What are you talking about Shika-kun...?"

He giggled softly, and answered. "Ino, I love you. **A lot**. You wouldn't know what I'd do to a guy who'd check you out."

She blushed again, but she was still curious about what he meant. "Shika—" She haulted to an abrupt stop, when Shikamaru kneeled on one knee and took a small box into his hands.

"I got this, two months prior to that dinner party..." He paused. "I know we've only graduated four months ago, but...I've never felt so happy, until I began dating you..."

Her knees felt as if they were going to let her down. She felt it wobbly, and she was beginning to lose her balance. "Shika-kun..." Her eyes began to be teary, she was so over-joyed.

"I've got so much more to say, Ino. But I'd rather save them for my vows after you say yes." He paused to smirk. "Marry me, Ino Yamanaka."

She fell into his arms and he caught her. "You're—you're so cliche, Shika-kun!" She yelled, tears flowing endlessly down her face.

He rose a brow towards her. "So you're rejecting—"

"No!" She yelled, instantly cutting him off.

"So, your answer is no?" He smirked, he knew what her answer was, but he'd rather tease her a little.

"Yes!"

"So no wedding?"

"No! I mean yes! Erm, no—Shika-kun!" She whined.

He laughed lightly, pinching his girlfriend's cheeks. "I know what you mean..." He smiled. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and brought her forehead to his. Out of excitement, she shrieked uncontrollably, then kissed him.

* * *

Everyone heard the loud shriek that came from the kitchen. They all stopped, and stood. Ready to run to the other room, but they were surprised to be greeted by Shikamaru and Ino, with their arms wrapped around each other. They were both smiling, Ino smiling her radiant, bright smile like always, and Shikamaru surprising everyone even more, smiling sweetly at her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, coming from outside, followed by Gaara. "We heard someone shriek, who was it?" Alarm took over and he eyed everyone of his friends, specifically a girl, and more importantly Hinata. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah..." Sakura answered for all of them. "Ino-pig shrieked and now they walked in looking all lovey-dovey." She continued teasingly.

"What happened?" Ten Ten added. Everyone was curious, except for an almost sleeping Uchiha.

Ino shrieked once again. Louder this time. "Shika-kun and I are back together!" She paused looking at everyone with such loving eyes.

Shikamaru nodded and looked at everyone as well. "And were getting married." He heard everyone gasped, but when he looked at the Uchiha, he saw him smirking. He probably knew that he was going to do something like that sooner or later.

Everyone was congratulating them, even the newly added member of their 'group', Kakashi. The commotion haulted, pierced by Naruto's voice.

"Hey!" He yelled. "We should all go out tonight and celebrate!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Neji, on the other hand, questioned his hyper-activeness.

"And what are we celebrating specifically?"

"Sakura-chan's and Kakashi-san's engagement, and Ino-chan's and Shikamaru-san's own!" He was practically jumping up and down from his seat, Hinata had to calm him down. "Neh, Sakura-chan! Don't you agree!?"

The pinkette nodded in agreement. "If Ino-pig and Kakashi-kun's alright with it, then of course I'm in—"

"Neh? What a drag...I don't even get a say in this?" Shikamaru whined.

"Only because what ever happens, you would be following Ino-pig." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Aa." Came that same familiar grunt. "I'm hungry, are we going or not?"

Temari yelled in excitement. "Let's go! I'm _so _hungry too!"

"Temari, quiet down will you?" Gaara scolded. "Kankuro and I will be waiting in the car."

Kankuro smirked and walked out following his brother. Soon the others filed out of the house as well. Sai jumped in his own car. Ino and Shikamaru jumped in his car, along with Choji. Hinata jumped in Naruto's car with Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru hopped in Sai's, and they all got ready to take off. All that was left inside the house was Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kakashi frowned, uncomfortably shifting as well. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart...But I really should get going, my pager has been ringing for two and half hours now..."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly startled. They spent almost five hours talking and spending time together. "I'm so sorry for holding you, Kakashi..." She looked down, and played with the hem of her dress.

"Hey...Don't worry about it, I had a great time, but I really have to get going." He smiled sweetly at her, then left for his own car, then off back to work.

As soon as he left, Sasuke stood right behind Sakura and poked her gently. "Sakura, we should get going."

She simply nodded and followed after Sasuke. In a few minutes, they went on a convo towards a restaurant to celebrate. But Sakura lost interest in it all when Kakashi, her _fiance _left. But she was still happy to be able to spend time with her bestfriend, just the two of them, talking comfortably amongst themselves.

* * *

**Ino: Awwww, wasn't that just cute, Shika-kun?!**

**Shikamaru: Yeah...**

**Sakura: You're supposed to be doing the closing pig.**

**Sasuke: Come on Sakura, I'm going to leave you, if you stay any longer.**

**Sakura: Aww, see you two later!**

**Choji: *munch munch munch* So what's next Pinky?**

**Me: That's a secret—just please do the closing already!**

**Temari: _Shika and Ino, sit-ting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_**

**Shikamaru: You're being immature as always Temari...**

**Temari: Shut up!**

**Kankuro: What the hell are you doing Temari? We let you go to do the closing, not flirt your butt off...-.-"**

**Gaara: Stop wasting your breaths, just finish this already.**

**Temari: Wel—**

**Hinata: G-guys...N-n—**

**Temari: Shh! I'm trying to finish up here!**

**Hinata: B-but...**

**Temari: Hinata!**

**Neji: Stop yelling at her, she might faint..**

**Hinata: A-ano...**

**Temari: Shut up Hyuuga!**

**Neji: Tch. You're the loud one.**

**Hinata: NARUTO-KUN IS CHOKING ON RAMEN!**

**_Silence_**

**Neji: Tch. That idiot.**

**Temari:...I know right...I swear that kid...**

**Neji: Read and Review guys!**

**Temari: What the hell Hyuuga!?**

**Neji: Hn. You took too long.**

**Me: ...Shh...**

**_Silence_**

**Me: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...I deeply apologize for the wait, but I just finished my finals, and well...Yeah...**

**I'd like to thank all of you who followed and reviewed, it really gave me a boost to keep writing. THANK YOU GUYSSS!**

**?: *Smack!***

**?: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NARUTO!?**

**Naruto: THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME AN IDIOT WHEN I WAS CHOKING ON RAMEN, NEJI!**

**Neji: WELL YOU REALLY ARE, WHETHER OR ****_NOT _****YOU'RE CHOKING ON SOMETHING DISGUSTING!**

**Naruto: RAMEN IS **NOT **DISGUSTING—**

**?: Eh, Naruto-kun, you still shouldn't have smacked Neji-nii...**

**Me: Neh, Hinata-chan, they won't stop arguing until someone SCARY tells them to stop...**

**Hinata: A-ano...Alright then...**

**Me: Read and review guys! Oh and—**

**Temari: She doesn't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter Title**

They rode in silence, but Sakura couldn't help but feel happy, after all she was with her brother like figure, Sasuke. "Neh, Sasuke-kun, why are you so quiet? I mean, you **are normally **quiet, but not this quiet..."

No answer. The young Uchiha just continued to drive. There was something foul about his mood, that Sakura didn't know nor like about. So instead of pushing the matter further, she kept her mouth shut, and the rest of the drive was quiet, unnerving, and pretty awkward.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to break the ice. He sighed, and took a glance at the pinkette, he could tell that she was uncomfortable, and he didn't like it so much. "Sakura..."

Urgently, the pinkette looked at him and replied. "Hai?!"

"Relax, I'm not mad." His tone, ever so gentle and monotone.

Sakura sighed in relief, and slumped in her seat. She flashed him her famous beautiful smile. "Then what's the brooding aura around you about?"

Sasuke faked a gasp of disbelief and defensively said, "What's that supposed to mean, pinky?"

Sasuke was one of those only people who could call Sakura 'pinky' and not at all offend her. In fact, she laughed at him, and the mood was quickly lightened. "You know, you're a horrible actor." She continued to laugh, and soon enough, the young Uchiha let out a small, barely inaudible noise.

Sakura gasped, looked at him in disbelief, and pointed out something that must never be pointed out in front of others. "YOU JUST LAUGHED! IT WAS A QUIET ONE, BUT IT WAS STILL A LAUGH!"

He grunted and smirked. "Unlike that's the first time you've heard me do so."

It was true, she heard him laugh dozens of times, and in fact, she heard him do all kinds of noises that he rarely did around other people. "Still, it's pretty rare when you do." She lied, it wasn't rare when she was around, and that just brought down her mood.

He noticed and quickly turned his attention to her. "What's wrong?" His voice was still monotonous, but there was a hint of worry about there, which he only used on Sakura.

She looked away, to the window, keeping no sort of eye contact with Sasuke. "...I—it's nothing—" She gasped at what she said and quickly clasped her hand on her mouth.

Sasuke wasn't the kind, whom you'd tell him nothing was wrong even though it was clear something was. He frowned, and went off the freeway. The exit he took was unfamiliar to Sakura, and he gently haulted his car to a stop.

He locked the doors, and turned the engine off. His engine had to be on to have the car unlocked from the inside. He shoved his key in his pocket and turned to Sakura. He smirked when he heard her curse under her breath.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's Restaurant...**

"Where the hell is Teme and Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto was getting quite impatient. This was his favorite restaurant, and he couldn't even order because his friends were waiting for the two 'love-birds' or so he called them.

Hinata entangled Naruto's arm with her own, and gently called out to her boyfriend. "Be patient Naruto-kun...maybe Sasuke-san is finally confessing to Sakura-chan..."

Everyone turned their heads towards the embracing couple. "Maybe she's right..." Ten Ten said, grinning like the way Naruto does.

"Tch." Everyone turned their heads to the brooding Hyuuga. "I'm hungry..." A fit of giggles and disbelieving gasps were heard, and they all turned their attentions back to Hinata. "What an idiot...confessing...Sakura should be the one to tell him how she feels..." He mumbled, loud enough for only he to hear.

Unfortunately, Ten Ten, who was right beside him heard him. She smirked and playfully nudged him. "At least, he gets the girl." She whispered.

Neji inwardly gasped, and stared at Ten Ten. He smirked in a matter of seconds, recomposing himself. Ten Ten was giving him hints, he always knew she had a thing for him, and though he may never admit it in front of everyone, but he's always had a huge crush on her as well. "Uchiha should be making her beg for him."

Ten Ten couldn't help but feel inrediculous and irritated at what her best friend had just said. _She _also knows that Neji likes her, maybe not as big as her crush on him, but there was still something. "And **why **is that, Hyuuga?" Irritation took over her voice.

He couldn't help but smirk in return, if he keeps giving off those kinds of hints, would he finally get Ten Ten? "Because he's the guy and that's just the way it should be." He stated a matter of factly.

The young brunette almost slapped the living hell out of the Hyuuga, she was pissed. She felt as if he has already crossed that invisible line. Is this his way of saying, 'I'm a big fat jerk, and also a sexist.' She turned around fuming, and hissed at Neji. "A guy like that, is just a **jerk **and an uncaring **fool.**"

But Neji didn't take the hint, he continued to push on the subject. He leaned in behind her and whispered in her ears. "Now why would that be, Ten Ten?"

His hot breath fanned the back of her neck, making her want to melt. But she ignored her personal feelings and defended her argument. "Because if he knows how she feels about him—which he **does**— and he feels the same way—again, he **does**— and let her suffer that much, that only proves how uncaring he is and how much of a jerk he really is." She hissed.

Finally, realzing it was enough for now, Neji leaned back on his chair, and continued to stare at Ten Ten, who was clearly really pissed off at what he said.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Stupid Hyuuga. What an idiot...I inwardly rolled my eyes, and continued to watch the two interact. It seems like Ten Ten was pissed off at something the Hyuuga whispered. He leaned back, but I could tell he was still watching her. Does he really like her? Or love her? Or just feel any thing romantic for her?!

Sigh. If he likes her, why doesn't he just tell her, instead of keeping that 'bad boy' act of his. Yes, I heard their conversation. Neji was being a total ass, and Ten Ten was just being considerate and it was true, Uchiha really did have feelings for Sakura. You could say he _loves _her by the way he acts around her. The way they interact with each other was more than enough to tell everyone about how they felt for one another. But it really is stupid, and I'm not being homo or anything, but with Sasuke's looks and money, he could get any girl he'd like—scratch that, he's looks alone could drive a girl crazy, and believe me I've seen it happen with my own sister, still I'm not crushing on the cold brooding guy, I'm just stating the facts.

Sakura herself wouldn't have much of a hard time finding a good looking guy to take her out on dates, or fullfll her—err...physical desires...—She's one of the kindest, smartest, and most beautifull girl I've ever met. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her that way, it's just that she's like my little sister more than Uchiha's, and I've never felt anything more for her. Besides, she's my cousin.

Anyway—

"FINALLY! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TEME! I WAS ABOUT TO DIE Y'KNOW?!"

Sai smiled and gently poked Naruto. "Stop yelling, Dickless." Ahhh...I love this guy...

Ah, they've finally arrived. And Naruto had just confirmed it. Although...Sakura's faking her smile...what the hell happened?!

I watched them carefully as they took their seats. Sakura sat beside her bestfriend, Ino, while Sasuke sat right across me, next to Neji at the end of the table.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he did the same. As if he knew what I was saying through my gaze, he said, "Later." Nodded, then tuned everything else out like he usually does.

When I glanced over to Sakura, it seemed like she was totally fine, but somehow I just know something awful or something close to that had taken place.

Anyways, its really none of my business right now, so I'll just socialize with them. Temari and Kankuro must've been thinking the same, since I saw them glancing over her a few times earlier. But for now, we'll have to let the situation be.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ino leaned in to her bestfriend and quietly whispered. "Hey...Forehead..." Sakura looked up from her food, and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Don't give me that look, Forehead! What took you and Sasuke so long?!" She paused, then playfully nudged her bestfriend. "Did you two confess your love to each other like Hinata said?" She quirked her eyebrow playfully.

The pinkette almost choked on what she was chewing. Shino, Kiba, and her three cousins eyed her suspiciously. She smiled awkwardly and lowered her head until they all turned their attentions back to whatever they were doing.

She glared at Ino, and whispered huskily. "What the hell do you mean, Pig? Hinata would never say such things, don't blame your wicked ideas on sweet Hinata." She practically hissed.

Ino gaped defensively and softly hit her best friend. "I **am **sure that Hinata said that! Besides you weren't even here to begin with! So stop dodging the damn question, and answer!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes, and said, "Nothing like that happened...besides Sasuke doesn't even feel the same way..." She mumbled the last part so only she would hear.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing special, just got lost on the way..."

She didn't speak. Sakura thought she was giving her the silent treatment, but when she looked up, she saw her bestfriend's left eye twitch. Her eyes widened and back away a little from the blonde. "I-Ino...you've got a crazy loo in your eyes..."

"Because I know you're hiding something from me!" Her voice was louder than she meant it to be and Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her noticed, and eyed the two of them suspiciously.

He leaned in close to Ino, so only she could hear him. "What's wrong?"

She looked back, and beamed at her fiance. "Nothing, Shika-kun! Forehead girl and I just have to go to the ladies room! Isn't that right Sakura?"

The smile her blonde friend gave to them seemed so real it was scary. When Ino dragged her out of her seat, she mouthed 'help' to Shikamaru, but her calls were ignored, since he quietly went back to criticizing their friends' conversation.

When Ino finally dragged Sakura to the bathroom, she quickly checked the stalls if there was anyone with them. She sighed deeply once she has made sure they were the only ones in there.

"Now spill, Forehead!"

Sakura couldn't help but laughed a little at her best friend's antics. "I'm serious nothing happened."

Ino gave her an inridiculous look. "I'm not stupid, Sakura! It's written all over your face! Now **spill!**"

She sighed in defeat and explained everything to her bestfriend. They spent almost fifteen minutes in the bathroom alone, when Temari and Ten Ten followed inside with worried expressions. Once they assured them that they were alright, the two left, and they spent another five minutes inside the bathroom.

"So he just went on driving?!"

"Shh! Ino, your voice is too loud, they'll hear you!"

She gasped. "What a jerk! Gahh! What the hell was that about?! I thought h—"

The door opened and revealed Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari.

"So...what's up little cous'?"

"I-it's nothing Temari-nee—"

"You know, the guys are worried and were wondering when you two would come out..." Ten Ten said, closing the door.

"A-ano...Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Forehead and I were just catching up on some things."

Temari sighed and opened the door, pointing her hand out. "Alright, well we should get back to the guys before they kill Naruto with all the teasing he's doing."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shook their heads. "When will he ever run out of things to say...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile outside while the girls were in the bathroom...**

"You know, sooner or later you'll get a dog as a girlfriend, Kiba!"

"Shut up, Naruto! You just got lucky getting Hinata as **your **girlfriend, I mean seriously! Right guys?!" He looked at the others, waiting for response.

All of them nodded in reply. Naruto simply smirked at all of them in return. "At least I **have **a girlfriend—"

Shikamaru decided to cut him off right there. "**I **have a fiance."

Naruto shook his fist to emphasize his point. "Well that **doesn't **count **you**!"

Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, and Lee continued this argument for awhile, not noticing the looks and stares people gave them. When they heard a door click open in the direction of the girls bathroom, Naruto sh-ed all of them and whispered quickly, that only they would understand.

"Alright! Let's make a bet, excluding boy genius, Kankuro, and myself here. Only you single guys, and since we know each other's secrets, here it goes: Two months from now, if you guys don't get a girlfriend, all of you guys have to wear a chicken suit showing your **face **only, to that special announcement event that our companies have to attend, where hundreds of medias would be, and get up on stage and cluck. But if you get a girlfriend by then, Shika—"

"You mean only you."

Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes, but he shook his head anyways, then quickly turned to Kankuro, he as well shook his head. He could already see the girls coming so he came to a decision. "Alright, **I **will get up there dressed up in a chicken suit and cluck! Deal?!"

Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji simply smirked at him, Shino and Sai nodded, and Lee yelled out, "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE TO FIND A YOUNG LO—"

Naruto slapped a hand on Lee's mouth and hissed at him. "They'll hear you!"

"And what exactly is this challenge?"

They all turned their heads to the owner of the voice: Ten Ten. She, unlike the other girls, continued to stand, waiting for the answer.

Hinata quickly backed her up. "Yeah...what's the challenge? Maybe we could join—"

"No, no, no, Hina-chan! It's too messy anyways..." Naruto claimed, hoping they would not ask anymore questions.

"Tch. Dobe." He glared at his bestfriend.

"So what is it Naruto? We might wanna join, or are you scared you might lose to a girl?" Challenged Temari.

Sakura smirked and pushed on the subject. "Yeah, Naruto. Afraid to lose to a bunch of girls?"

Ino as well decided to push on as well. "Yeah, besides, you would only win if the contest was a—"

"Ramen eating contest." The guys gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

"Y-yeah! A ramen eating contest! Look here comes our ramen!" And the second the bowls of food had been placed in front of them, Naruto quickly counted to three and dug in.

"Well," Sakura began. "We already know who the winner is."

They all agreed and went on to eating their desserts, which to Naruto was eight bowls of ramen.

* * *

**Ten Ten: That. Is. Long.**

**Me: No kidding...it took me 3 hours to finish this o.O**

**Shikamaru: You women are so troublesome...**

**Ino: Ahem?**

**Shikamaru: ...What a drag...**

**Ino: Hey—Don't walk away from me!**

**Sakura: What was that about?**

**Me: Nothing, now would someone do the closing?**

**_Silence_ **

**Me: Why do you guys always do this to me...?**

**Hinata: ...It's fun...**

**Neji: *smirks***

**Naruto: *SMACK!***

**Neji: Ow! What the hell was THAT for?!**

**Naruto: ...It's fun...**

**Hinata: *Twitch* N-naruto-kun...are you making fun of me?! *SMACK***

**Naruto: Ow! Sorry Hi—**

**Me: *Sigh* Well...I—**

**Sai: Read and Review, we all hope you'd like this chapter enough to forget the delay.**

**Me: Thank you Sai!**

**Sai:...You were there? I just wanted to see Neji and Hinata beat up Dickless in private...**

**Me: *Twitch* A-alright...**

**Sasuke: Tch. Just leave already.**

**?: I agree with Sasuke-kun! Scatter people! Leave me and _my _Sasuke-kun be!**

**Sasuke: *Twitch, Twitch, Twitch* Why don't _you _leave?!**

**Suigetsu: You know, I'll go with Sai and watch the fight...**

**Karin: Because you're here! Duh!**

**Me: Karin...I will no longer mention you in the story if you don't leave...like right now. Seriously.**

**Kiba: I know right! Anyways, hop on so we can leave.**

**Me: Alright, bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love**

**Gaara:...  
**

**Me: What...?**

**Kankuro:...Where the hell have you been?**

**Me:...I was busy...sorry...**

**Gaara:...Lazy you mean?**

**Me: *Twitch* B.U.S.Y**

**Temari: Sheesh, calm down, atleast your back though right? Like, for good?**

**Me:...No, I dunno, I hope so...**

* * *

**The Guys' Night**

Hours after their little dinner party, the girls decided to have a sleep over at Ino's, while the guys did the same, but refused to call it the same. Soon enough, the guys were at Sasuke's place, and once they got inside, they all sat in the young heir's private lounge. A comfortable silence hung over them.

"Gah! You're so useless, Teme!" That is until Naruto decided silence was not appropriate.

Everyone turned to the blonde, looking at him as if he had grown two heads. Which in their point of view, was kind of expected.

_SMACK!_

"Ow! What the hell, you bastard!?" Naruto screamed, standing up, ready for a pay back.

Sasuke instantly smirked, and simply sat back down.

"Listen..." Shikamaru began. "I'd rather spend the night **silently **Naruto..." He yawned, and made himself comfortable on the couch, almost drowzing off.

But like the person he is, Naruto continued what he started. "But Shikamaru! Do you know what Teme here did to Sai-"

Sasuke stood up and smacked Naruto to keep him from going on. Sadly, what he said was enough to raise everyone's curiousity.

Neji suddenly looked interested. "What did you do to Sai, Uchiha?"

Of course, it was about him, so his interest also perked up. He rose his brow to the said Uchiha. Confusion was all he wore. Until it hit him. His eyes widened, and he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who in return, smirked. "You-"

"How troublesome...so it **was **you..." Everyone looked questioningly at their lazy friend.

"Neh, Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" Chouji, who was currently munching chips, stopped and asked his best friend.

Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively at the subject and went back to his former state. Shino silently smirked, already knowing what it was all about, while Kiba continued to look oblivious to everything that was happening, as he was playing and petting Akamaru.

Kankuro and Gaara narrowed their eyes at Sasuke, already knowing what it was about as well since they've been informed. Sasuke nodded their way.

With all the thinking everyone made, no one noticed the silence that passed over them except for Lee.

"Hey! Someone! Please tell me what is going on! Has something youthful flowered?! I-"

"Tch. Come on Lee, put the puzzle pieces together..." Neji nudged.

Finally deciding enough was enough, Shikamaru spoke up. "It was Sasuke who threw the rock at Sai's head while we were at the picnic earlier this week...Now how do I know it was a rock? And how do I know it was Sasuke? Because the mark that formed on Sai's head wasn't an ordinary shape, and because there was a rock in the middle of a **pure **green, grassy picnic area, now why would a rock be there for no reason? And it's Sasuke because he didn't even come when Sakura screamed, which if she did, she'd usually be the first one there...Now quiet down..."

Everyone pondered on the thought more, as Shikamaru went back and lied down once again relaxing, making himself comfortable ready to drowse off.

"So..." Kiba started. "Sasuke was on brother-bear mode again? Because I mean...We all know Sai has had that crush on Sakura for quite some time now, right?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes quite deadly at Kiba. "Even so, he has the right to do so...Being her closest friend, next to Ino that is." Saying this he closed his eyes and relaxed as well.

Chouji continued to munch on his chips but inquired something that made everyone stiffen and narrow their eyes to the young Uchiha. "Or maybe he was just jealous?"

_Jealous? Him? The almighty Uchiha? _Sasuke thought inridiculously, while Naruto laughed his heart out along with Kiba and Kankuro. Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara only looked at them surprised. Was it possible?

Sasuke decided to defend himself. "I was no-" Only to be cut off by his best friend.

"He **was**! And not just to Sai, to me, Gaara-"

"Me?" Gaara interrupted. Naruto nodded in confirmation happily. But he didn't notice the dark aura coming from his bestfriend, and the pissed off look plastered among his beautiful features, despite the fact that almost everyone scooted away from him.

The blonde continued. "Then on Lee, and Sai, and now I bet Kakashi-san too!" He finished joyfully.

"Me?" Gaara repeated. Then looked over to Sasuke, who looked a bit taken back by the cold hard stare Gaara gave him. By now everyone scooted away from them both, once they realized Sasuke has had a 'thing' for his little cousin. But Neji stayed where he was, beside the Uchiha, as well as for Shikamaru who was seated a few people away from Neji.

Everyone was waiting for the 'I'm gonna kill you!' or 'You've had a 'thing' for my little cousin all this time and you're always beside her!' rants. But knowing these two, silence was bound to come first before the yelling came.

"..."

"..." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while Gaara remained eyes locked on his form.

"..."

"Ahem..."

Gulp. "...Hn..." Was all Sasuke could say. He was already preparing for the worst; the punches, the yellings, the kicks, and his time in the hospital.

But it never came. Instead, Gaara tackled something a whole lot different than the ones he did to other boys who liked his sister or little cousin. "...You didn't know we were cousins?"

Everyone gasped or had their eyes widened at this, even Neji and Shikamaru. They were all waiting for the yelling. But instead, Gaara's voice was the complete opposite.

Sasuke relaxed a bit and forced a nod.

Gaara quietly laughed, which amused everyone else.

"What the hell is happening!?" Naruto yelled, completely shocked. "I was waiting Sasuke-teme to get beat up!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. A fight was the exact thing they were avoiding in this situation.

"So you do like her?" Gaara pressed on. Looking the most interested he has ever looked in any of their conversations before. He leaned in towards the table in the middle, to show he was serious.

Sasuke simply nodded, still waiting for the worse. But like before, it never came.

"You would never get her if you don't tell her how you feel right now, you know?"

"W-what...?" Wow. He stuttered. He, the famous Uchiha Sasuke. STUTTERED! "You're not mad about it?"

Gaara looked at him oddly. "Of course not, if it at all mattered, you're the one person I'd like to be with Sakura-chan. You're the only one who she and I trusts at the same level."

Just as Sasuke was about to reply, Naruto had decided to interrupt. "But he's been such a cock block, Gaara!" He whined.

Gaara simply glared at him, then turned his attention back to Sasuke, as the others rustled on into their own little conversations. "I heard she was moving the wedding date until after her senior year, which she still has to begin."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this newly found information. "Why?"

"Because she wants to finish her education first, before getting married. Meaning you'd have more time to let her know your feelings for her, and maybe stop her from going on with the wedding, and marry you instead."

"Then that means I'm out of the bet." A new voice added.

Everyone turned their heads towards Sai. "No you're not!" Naruto yelled. "Why the hell would you be, just because Sakura-chan's taken i-"

"I was never in on the bet in the first place, Dickless. This ceremonial thing, you've spoke off, is not one where my company would attend, which you said 'our companies will attend'. So technically, I'm not in on it." He replied with a smug smile.

Naruto contemplated on this for a few minutes. Then finally a new idea. "Then we'll change the deadline."

Shikamaru yawned, and Chouji continued to eat his chips while listening carefully. Neji eyed Naruto carefully, as Lee pumped up his fists, and Kiba and Shino simply smirked.

"Until graduation." The blonde finished.

Sasuke simply nodded. The bet was still on going, Sakura's wedding will take place after senior year, and the new deadline is the graduation. He could deal with that.

Glancing over to Gaara, he nodded his thanks, as Gaara did the same, smirking. This was going to be an interesting senior year...

* * *

**Me: So I know this chapter's pretty short...sorry about that.**

**Sakura: Go to sleep...Doctor's orders.**

**Me: Right...hang on...someone?**

**Sakura: She does not own Naruto, and please Read and Review.**

**Me: Thank you...I'll try to make up for all the time I missed...but just so you guys know, I was sick...please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ok so just to make things clear, it's a college senior year….just an 'fyi' heads up. Well read and Review guys!**

**Naruto: Also, special thanks to TiKanis for leaving such a 'heartwarming review' as Pinky says...**

**Me: Well I'm cheesy like that ok? Besides, i really appreciated the review, thanks again!**

* * *

**Girls Night at Ino's!**

"Alright blondie, pinkie, you two are the ones getting married, so why don't we do something you two like?" Temari said, getting comfortable.

Sakura and Ino quickly exchanged excited looks, and they yelled out the thing they wanted to do. "Truth or Dare!"

Hinata smiled inwardly at the sight of her friends. Tenten laughed at them two, and Temari simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Temari began, as she seated herself on the floor. The others followed her action and created a small circle. "Let's have Sakura start."

Shocked, the pinkette shook her head in disapproval. "Let's start with Ino!"

The others looked at her curiously. At games like truth or dare she'd be psyched to go.

"Alright, cous'. Go and spin the bottle Ino."

Ino did so with a smile on her face. The bottle eventually stopped and pointed at the only brunette in the room. Tenten.

"Ooh!" Ino squeaked. "I've got a good one! Truth or Dare?" She laughed evily.

Tenten, looking ever so confident, chose truth over dare. "Hah! I choose truth!"

"How long have you liked Neji?!" Ino yelled.

The oh-so confident brunette suddenly wasn't so confident anymore. "I…." It wasn't a question that answers with a 'yes' or 'no'. She had to say how _long _she's been in love with Hyuuga Neji.

Sighing in defeat. She answered. "Eight and a half years….."

The others choked on their own saliva. "Seriously?!" They asked.

"Well…..we **have **been friends for a long time…." The brunette tried to reason.

Ino snickered at her friend. "Alright…." She replied menacingly. The others scooted a little further away from the blonde, knowing she was about to release something quite deadly. "Go on ahead, spin the bottle, Ten-ten." She smirked.

Tenten had on an unwavering confident façade, but was really afraid of the aftermath of their little sleepover story.

The bottle spun and spun, and finally stopped at the Hyuuga heiress. Tenten couldn't hold back a smirk. "Hinata." She paused. "Oh I've got a good one for you…."

Hinata instantly paled. There was no way she could read her friend's actions. She didn't know whether or not it was better to chose truth or the other. But being her, she would rather choose truth over dare, but…."Dare!" She sputtered.

All their eyes widened. Hinata, the shy, timid girl, chose **dare.** "Seriously, Hinata!?" Ino pressed.

Reluctantly, the girl nodded. "H-hai…."

"Erm…" Tenten couldn't bring herself to think of a good dare for Hinata; She was absolutely sure she would've chosen truth, and boy, did she have a good question….Nonetheless, she'd make something out of the dare eventually.

A few moments of silence, Ino scolded her friend, in impatience. "Damn it, Tennie! Hurry up!"

"Sheesh, hang on…..I've almost got it…." She rested her chin on her arm that rested on her crossed positioned legs. "Ah! I've got it!" She yelled. "Hinata!" The said girl, froze on the spot, paling even more. "I dare you…."

Everyone was waiting for her dare, and knowing Tenten it was probably a good one.

"….to answer the truth!" The brunette finished. The other girls literally face palmed themselves.

"Look, Tenten…" Sakura began. "If this is some kind of excuse to pass on the dare for Hinata, we'll just skip i—"

"No! This is a really good one!" Tenten defended.

Sigh. "Alright, go on then." Ino said.

"Alright. What was Naruto talking about earlier?"

Hinata stiffened, knowing what she was talking about. Suddenly the other girls' interest in her dare perked up.

"As a matter of fact…." Temari looked at Hinata curiously. "I was wondering the same thing…..I mean," She paused. "Do you guys like already have sex?"

In less than a second after finishing her sentence, Sakura smacked her cousin, daring her to say more.

"Ow! Sakura that hurt!" Temari yelped. "Did I say anything wrong!?"

Sakura glared at her cousin. "I think we," She pointed to Ino and Tenten. "Would like Hinata, **pure and innocent, **Temari!"

Tenten and Ino nodded in agreement. "Exactly. That was a seriously inappropriate thing to say, Temari…" Tenten teased.

"But then again…." Ino paused, looking at Hinata daringly. "**Are **you **still **pure and innocent, Hi-na-ta-chan?"

Hinata was hesitant to answer, but she answered nonetheless, in a low inaudible mumble though….

"Hinata?" Sakura called.

Hinata gathered up her breath. "I said….ahfldhfsiluhfn….."

"Oohh! This sheds some new light on Hinata, but would you answer louder now?" Ino pressed on.

"A-ano….I-I'm not a-anymo—"

"What the hell!?" Sakura yelled. "I'm going to so kill that idiot for touching you!"

"S-sakura….calm down….." She paused, seeing as everyone was already staring at her disbelievingly. "I…I kinda seduced him….."

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed, as Tenten and Temari laughed at the blonde and Sakura's reaction to all of this. "OUR HINATA KNOWS HOW TO SEDUCE PEOPLE?! HOW DID I **NOT **KNOW OF TH—"

"Sheesh….Calm down, Ino." Tenten said. "Besides," She smirked. "We all knew this day would come….right, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress laughed nervously. "Well…..its time to spin the bottle now!"

Everyone quieted down and watched the bottle spin. Finally, it landed on Temari.

"I am **so **ready for this one." Temari challenged.

"Truth or Dare, Temari-san?" Hinata asked politely.

"Dare!" Was the girl's brave answer.

"A-alright….I dare you to kiss, Deidara-san the next time you see him…."

Ino's eyes widened with the mention of his brother's name. "D-Deidara-nii….?"

"H-hai…" Hinata answered.

Temari sunk in her furious blushing. "W-why him!?" She asked. "Never mind….I'll take truth instead!"

Sakura disapproved of the sudden changed, and so did Tenten. "No way, Temari, stick—"

"Ok….How much do you like Deidara-nii?" Hinata said.

"What?! Why is nii-san in this?!" Ino yelled.

"Shh! Remember were at **your **place, Pig. So **he's **here too!" Sakura warned.

"Well, duh, Forehead! I know **that!**"

"Then quiet down!"

"I—"

"Neh, Temari….? Which one?" Hinata asked innocently.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"Hey sis? Pizza's here…."

Tenten looked at Temari excitedly. "Oh my God, Temari! Hurry up!"

Giving up on her questions, Ino pressed on, on Temari's feelings for her brother. "Hang on, nii-san!" She called, looking at Temari evily. "Go!" She whispered.

Sakura, not wanting to waste another second, pushed her cousin up. "Damn it! Go Temari!"

Forced, she complied and answered the door

"Sheesh! What took you so long, In—" He looked up from his phone and blushed. He expected to see his cute, loud, and obnoxious little sister, but instead was greeted by his 'high school crush'. "T-temari! I'm sorry….I was expecting Ino…."

"That's alright." She smiled. She was blushing as well, from embarrassment and nervousness. The pressure of the girls' whispers was getting to her. They were telling her to kiss him already. Deidara was also her high school crush, but didn't know that he felt the same way.

In fact, in their high school years, they were so close, people already thought they were together. Unfortunately, they weren't, and she just had to accept that.

"Thanks for bringing the pizza up, Deidara…" She took the boxes of pizza's that was held out to her.

"Heh, no problem, Temari." He put an arm behind his head. The way he'd always do when he was flirting, Ino noted.

Temari hid her hands behind her back, and swayed left to right, blushing, like the way she does when **she **was flirting, as Sakura noted.

Taking the pizza, she began to be hesitant to turn her back on him. "Er…Thanks again…" She turned on her heel right after she gave the boy a light kiss on the lips, and closed the door.

"Eeeeek! Did you see nii-san, Temari!?**" **Ino squeaked as the door closed. "He was **blushing!** OMG!"

On the other side of the door, Deidara stood frozen, smiling like an idiot to himself. "Hn." He told himself, smirking before he left for his room.

* * *

**Deidara: Finally I've been mentioned!**

**Sasori: Haha, I was mentioned before you!**

**Deidara: Shut up, Sasori!**

**Itachi:...You two are annoying...**

**Me: The ending piece please!**

**Lee: Oh! Youthful author! Please let me do it!**

**Me: Alright...**

**Lee: Thank you for reading, young and beautiful readers! Please leave a review to motivate the youthful author to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the long non-updating. I really hope you guys like this chapter. So please leave a review! **

* * *

**True Love**

**Time skip; Beginning of Fourth Year at University**

**At Konoha University**

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Screeched a familiar voice, as the caller ran to the young Uchiha heir.

The said boy merely grunted, knowing who the voice belonged to. "Karin. Let go of my arm."

"But Sasukeeee-kuuunn!" She whined. "I haven't seen you all Summerrr!"

"Tch. That's because I was avoiding you."

"Gasp!" Karin feigned. "That's not such a nice thing to say to your fiance!"

"What rumors are you spreading _now, _Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"'Rumor'!? Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! Everyone knows you're going to propose to me once Senior Year ends!"

The young man shrugged her off and continued to walk to his first class, despite knowing that the girl continued to follow him. "Tch. Get off me."

* * *

**At the school's halls...**

"Sigh. Come on, Forehead! Just ask him to come pick you up after school later. It would be so cool, and Ami would be so jealous! And ask him to bring flowers too! And, oh! All of the girls in school would swo—"

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Sorry, Pig. But that was the bell so we need to get to get to first period fast—also means that I don't have time to call him. Sorry." The pinkette feigned innocence and slammed her locker closed.

"Ohh!" Ino screeched. "It would've been so romantic, though!" She imagined, catching up with her friend who's heading to their first class. "Come on, come on, come on! Just leave him a voice message or a text!"

Sakura sighed and simply smiled. "He's probably really busy. It's work hours right now, and I don't want to disturb him."

"Ah!" The blonde grunted. "Come. _on. _Sakura! He's your fianceeeee, take that to your advantage! Puh-leaseee! And think about how jealous Ami would be!" She pleaded.

Still, the pinkette didn't like the idea of exploiting her fiance. "Come on, Pig. We're going to be late." They both ran off towards their class.

* * *

**At class...**

"Come on, Kiba! Please? I'm begging here!"

"Well duh! I'm **making **you beg now aren't I?" Inuzuka laughed.

"That's just harsh man..." Naruto complained. "Just give me some damn ramen!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Naruto! You eat ramen 24/7, and I just missed my breakfast that's why I'm eating this!"

"But come on!" The blonde begged. "Just give me a spoonful? Please?"

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend's antics and went directly to her seat, and brought out a book to read as they waited.

Kiba shook his head, and retreated to a different seat. Just as this happened, Sasuke, followed by Karin of course, entered the class. The young Uchiha took his seat at the farthest end of class with all his friends, who practically scared Karin away.

"Thanks, Jugo..." He quietly mumbled.

"No problem, Sasuke." The bigger man replied.

For the remaining of their Summer break, after the incident in the car, he hasn't talked to Sakura at all, not even a damn eye contact. Yeah it bugged him. But he already knew that. The only problem was that he didn't imagine it to bug him this much at all. He shouldn't have ignored her or avoided her question. But he just thought that he was doing her a favor doing so. He's not so sure anymore, though. _Sigh._

"Sasuke? Are you listening? Did you even hear a damn thing I said?"

"Hn?" Sasuke hadn't realized that Suigetsu was talking to him all this time. "You're complaining about how annoying Karin is."

"Oh! So you were listening. As I was saying..." Suigetsu babbled on.

Sasuke only guessed. But he didn't have one doubt in his mind that, Suigetsu was complaining again. About Karin to be specific. Lately, Hozuki was just complaining about the red-head—much more than he usually did. And it piqued his curiousity if the man has developed romantic feelings for the fan girl yet. No matter, he continued to think and pretend to listen to his friend.

* * *

"Sakuraaaa! Come on!" Ino pleaded.

The pinkette continued to drag her blonde friend towards their class, as Ino continued to whine and scream. She was in an extreme hurry to get to class on time since its the first day of school, and nothing's going to stop her no matter what. Well, that's what she thought. Once she entered the classroom, however, the first person to see her and for her to see was Sasuke. She paused in doorway, eyes locked with his, not even noticing how the students scurried to their seats as the bell rang.

A voice broke through her thoughts though. "Ahh, first day of school and already late, ladies. Get to your seats, hurry!" The teacher scolded.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei!" The two girls nodded and walked up to their seats.

* * *

**Five minutes later in class...**

"Hey..." Ino nudged Sakura, whispering. "What was that about?"

"Hmn?" The pinkette looked up from her book. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I mean the walk-stopping-eye-locking thing you and Sasuke did earlier! Duh!"

Sakura sat upright from her chair. "I just remembered something..."

Ino pinched her bestfriend. "Ow!" The pinkette cried. "What the hell was _that _for?!" She hissed.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura. You told me everything that happened, and then this. What do you take me for?! A stupid blonde?!"

Sakura smiled. "Well..." She teased. Her bestfriend gasped and lightly hit her.

"You are so mean, Forehead!" She hissed.

The pinkette laughed silently and apologized. "I was only kidding, Ino. Besides," She said seriously. "All that we have now, is a one-sided love...And that's** my **side."

"Sigh. Forehead..." Ino began. "Every single one of us **knows **that he feels the same way. He's probably just shy or something..."

"Ahhh..." Sakura groaned. "Even as far as where we are now...I hope you're right about that, Ino..."

* * *

**At Lunch...**

"So, girls! Where do you want to sit?"

"Ugh...Ino..." Ten Ten groaned. "Can't we just sit at that table?" She complained.

"Y-yeah Ino...Before o-other people s-sit there..." Hinata requested.

"Yeah." Sakura chirped. "I mean, remember the last time you wanted to find a different table to sit at?" She shook her head laughing at the memory.

"Oh come on!" Ino teased. "You have to admit, it was fun!" She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah...sure it was." Ten Ten said sarcastically.

"Seee!" The blonde pointed out. "Tennie had fun~"

"Pfft..." Sakura puffed. "Let's just go ahead and sit."

The four girls walked in silence to 'their table' where the guys waited as well. All of a sudden, Ino jumped and snapped her fingers.

"Ino?" Sakura called.

"N-nothing, Forehead! Let's just go ahead and sit down!" The blonde said innocently.

"Ohh...I've got a weird feeling about this..." Ten Ten whispered to Hinata.

The girl nodded worriedly. "I do too..."

Ino took out her phone and immediately started texting. Grinning at her phone mischieviously.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "You better not be asking a guy, Ino. You're engaged now. Remember that."

Ten Ten and Hinata laughed heartedly. But as for Ino, she seemed to not have heard her bestfriend at all, and continued walking and grinning at her phone.

* * *

**_Flashback...Earlier at class..._**

_As the girls sat quietly in class, listening to their teacher, Ami Watanabe, who declared herself to be the prettiest girl at school and rivaled herself with Ino and Sakura, sat behind the two said girls._

_"Gosh." The purple haired girl whispered, loud enough to catch the two girls' attention. "I heard Pinky and Blondie here were single." She told her 'posse'. "Shikamaru-kun dumped the blonde one during the Summer, you know?" She gossiped._

_Ino clenched her knuckles and was about to turn around and yell at the Gossip Queen when Sakura gently touched her hand, telling her not to. Ami, of course, saw this, and prodded more._

_"Pinky there, to begin with, didn't even have a boyfriend." She laughed devilishly. "But as for **I,**" She said. "I've had three different boyfriends during the Summer. Chad over there actually, is my fourth boyfriend already. You know what that means, right girls? It means," She paused. "I'm the hottest, prettiest, sexiest—"_

_"—Bitchiest, slutiest, whore in this school." Ino finished with a smirk. "Right, Sak?" She grinned._

_"Right, Ino!" Sakura agreed, and the two high-fived and giggled, then turned back to their work. Ami, for one, gaped and glared at the two girls in front of her._

_"At least I've **got **a boyfriend! Hmph!" She finished._

* * *

**Present...**

"...Well that's what happened." Ino finished. She told the other girls and the guys about what happened earlier in class with the Gossip Queen.

"Wow." Ten Ten said. "I didn't realize she even had a boyfriend before." Everyone else laughed at her comment. "She's not even pretty enough to compare to you two." She smiled.

"Awww! Thanks, Tennie!" Ino squeaked. Sakura gave a mere half-smile.

"But..." Neji whispered to her, nudging her as well. "Ino and Sakura can't compare to **your **beauty." He smirked.

Ten Ten quirked her eyebrow at her best friend. "What the hell are you implying right now, Neji?" She glared.

"Come on, Ten Ten." He teased. "I like you, and you **obviously **like me. I've been giving you hints all Summer long, so why don't you just beg me to go out with—"

"—_**Excuse me!? **Who the hell ever told you, that I liked **you **of all_ people?!"She hissed.

"Ouch." Neji chuckled. "That hurts my ego, Ten Ten. But everyone knows you have feelings for me. Also, didn't we already agree that I was right? You should be begging me to go out with you—Ow!"

"I've had enough of you, Neji!" Ten Ten growled, punching his arm.

He backed away. "Alright, alright..."

The Hyuuga prodigy sat beside his 'love teacher' caressing his arm that Ten Ten punched.

"You said she'll be all over me, _Inuzuka!_" He hissed.

"Huh?" The man looked up, surprised. "She wasn't? Like—at all!?" He asked stupidly.

"No! I'm beginning to think that listening to you in the first place was a mistake..."

"Hey!" Kiba defended. "Who's had more girlfriends here—me or you? Who's got girls crawling up to them, huh?"

Neji sighed. Kiba was right there. He has had more girlfriends and girls crawling to him than he did. "I don't think the 'cool-douche bag' act is Ten Ten's taste..." He concluded.

"Pfft! If you're not going to take my advices, just grow a pair, be yourself, and ask her out, damnit!" Kiba hissed, louder than he ought to.

Fortunately for them, the only one who heard their conversation, was Sasuke. _'Grow a pair, be myself, and just ask her out...'_ He smirked. _'I just might do that...'_

* * *

**After School hours at the front courtyard...**

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun~" Ami purred, holding to the genius' arm forcedly. "I heard that you dumped that stupid blonde over the Summer..." She tapped her fingers on his chest. "Would you somewhat want fool around with me...?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Shikamaru already looked pissed. He was just quietly waiting for Ino under the shade of the tree when the school whore came at him. And obviously, she hasn't heard that he and Ino are engaged. So he decided to tune the girl out and looked around the crowd for Ino. Finally, he spotted her talking to Sakura, walking his way. He walked towards her, pulling Ami along.

"Ah-ah! Shikamaru-kun~" Ami flushed. "I think the rooms on the second floor are more private—"

"You." Shikamaru dead-panned, grabbing Ino's hand and pulling her away from Sakura. "What the hell are you thinking?" He asked his fiance.

"Huh?" Ino pointed to herself, confused, still held by Shikamaru. "What did I do wrong now?!" She whined. Then she saw Ami wrapping herself in her fiance's arms. Furious as she was, she still had no idea why Shikamaru looked mad at her.

"Don't you know why I picked that specific ring to propose to you with?" He asked, sighing.

A crowd has already gathered around them. Ami looked shamefully surprised, as Ino was. Sakura couldn't help but hide her giggles.

"Well?" He pressed. "Sigh...Troublesome girl..." He took Ino's left hand, after releasing himself from Ami's grasp, and brought her hand up to their eye level. "This," He began, explaining to the crowd, and specifically Ami. "Is a priceless diamond all the way from Europe." He smirked. "And I proposed to the girl wearing it now, with it."

There was a series of gasps, and awes in the crowd. But his friends smiled and smirked at his actions, very impressed.

"And just to let you all know," He said in a deathly tone. "She said yes." He paused. "So if any gu—"

"Oh Shika-kun!" Ino cried, throwing herself to him. "I love you soooooo veryyyy much!"

He smirked. "I know, so do you know why I picked that specific ring for you?" He asked.

"To brag about it to everyone?" She smiled innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "That, and because I thought it could actually compare to your beauty. It doesn't." He said. "But I already counted on that, since you're just too beautiful." And he kissed her.

Ami stomped off, as everyone else awed at them.

* * *

"Sakura." A voice called.

"Hmn?" The girl turned and looked at his caller. "Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

He nodded. "Hn. Can I talk to you in private?"

Nervous, Sakura nodded. "Sure thing."

Sasuke took her hand and guided her to one of the close empty bench. He sat her down and then sat beside her. A short silence overcame them, before Sasuke spoke.

"Look..." He began. "About what happened during Summer break—"

"It's alright...and I'm sorry...I didn't mean to put you in such a mood...I—"

"No...don't worry about it. I was just surprised about what you said."

She forced a quiet laugh and looked away.

"But tell me something..." He paused. "Did you mean every single thing you said then?"

She looked away, obviously flushed and embarrassed. "Every single word of it..." She answered quietly.

He smiled a real smile, not a smirk or a fake smile. A real smile. "Sakura, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

She looked up at him disbelievingly. "You don't have to be sorry, Sasuke-kun—"

"I do." He briskly said. "Because it wasn't right."

Another light silence hovered over them. He took her hands in his. "I love you too, Sakura." She gasped. "For a long time, I always have. I've always been jealous of those guys you went out with or those who even thought about asking you out at all." He paused, smiling as he saw her smile. "Hell—Do you even know how far I went?"

She laughed a little more. "You've loved me all this time like I loved you..." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "What did you do?" She asked amused.

"For one thing," He began. "I beat the crap out of Naruto to look as if he stood you up on the first date." He chuckled, and she laughed whole-heartedly.

"So that's the real story with him 'falling down the stairs'." She laughed. "What other dates have you sabotaged?" She pressed.

"Not really a date, but I scared Lee away..." He replied. She laughed even more.

He smiled, looking at her. He was glad she wasn't crying or being overdramatic like other girls would be. And this is why he loved her. He could be himself and relax around her, she's not a drama queen, and she's his bestfriend.

Her laughter finally depleted and he took the chance to resume. "Sakura." He called.

She turned and smiled sincerely at him. He, as serious as he was now, smiled in return, and took the hands he held to his chest. "Do you still love me then?"

The pinkette let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and nodded. "Of course..." She replied.

"Then, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

The question surprised her. She wanted to be his girlfriend for so long even now she still wants to be his girlfriend, but...she was engaged. That would be just so wrong, and would end up hurting someone. "Sasuke, I—"

"WOW! WHAT A HOTTIE!"  
"IS HE A STUDENT HERE TOO?!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"OH MY GOSH! HE MUST BE VISITING HIS GIRLFRIEND—HE HAS FLOWERS WITH HIM!"  
"THAT. IS. SOOOO. SWEET!"  
"EEEEEKKKKK!"

The voices of the screaming and running girls took Sakura's attention. "What the hell is going on there..." The pinkette mumbled.

Sasuke's attention also averted his attention to the girls running to the front of the school.

"Oh! Kakashi-san! You're here!" Ino screamed.

Gasping in shock, Sakura withdrew her hands from Sasuke's hold and quickly stood up. She quickly ran to the crowd, and pushed through the front, only to see that her fiance has truly come.

"Kakashi." She called out surprised. No wonder the other college girls were swooning and drooling. The man wore a black muscle shirt, that traced his abs, gray jeans, and white and red sneakers. And of course, the man held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. To top it all off, he's decided to drive his black, two-seater convertable.

He smiled, when he saw her. "Sakura."

He briskly walked towards her and offered her the flowers. She smiled and flushed accepting the flowers. Kakashi kindly took her things and put them in his car, and took one of her hands. Undeniably, every girl swooned and Sakura flushed even more. The two nonchantly kissed in front of the crowd. The girls awed as he held her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide her huge grin, but helplessly failing.

"Ino texted me during your break time." He dead-panned, emotionless. He watch her big smile turn into a frown, and instantly chuckled. "Actually," He dipped his head lower to her ear. "I already planned on doing this in the first place, and she just reminded me..." The pinkette flushed even more with the contact of his breath to her skin. "I'm sorry I didn't go and see you yesterday, work's held me down." He frowned.

"But..." He whispered seductively. "I promise that once were married, I'll see you every single day, before you even close your eyes as you drift off to sleep waiting up for me. And I'll call you every hour, even if it means, stopping a meeting..." He smiled. "I'll send you silly pictures of me while at work, and you'd come every time during my lunch break to meet with me...That's how much I want to see you."

The pinkette's breath hitched. "Kakashi..."

"Come now." He said, leading her into his car. "I'll drive you home after our date."

More girls awed and screamed at the sweetness the two shared. Ami though, having watched this, stormed off, followed by her posse. Ino, having felt it as a victory, laughed out loud. Sasuke though, feelings left unanswered, began to brood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I worked really hard on this chapter, and I hope that you guys really liked it. So please leave me a review, I really CANNOT wait to hear from you guys! So please review! Thanks!**


End file.
